


Páramos

by Euphydeli



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, F/M, M/M, cazadores, estilo victoriano, más por agregar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphydeli/pseuds/Euphydeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un demonio que guarda demasiados secretos. Un hijo de cazador que quiere descubrir por su cuenta. Ambos se conocen por casualidad, ambos tienen el mismo laso invisible que poseen otros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Páramos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas noches/buenos días! pues en esto ya llevó un tiempo trabajando, solo que tenía que comenzar a darle ciertas modificaciones y hasta hoy (vacaciones) puedo terminar de dárselos. Espero les guste, es otra de mis ideas que salen de leer tantas babosadas victorianas y ver el castillo ambulante (de ahí lo de los páramos).
> 
> Debo de aclarar que NI Thor, mucho menos Loki, o alguno de los relacionados al comic y a las películas me pertenecen(lastimas). Personajes NO relacionados a Marvel sí son de mi propia invención(:
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.  
> Por cierto, Kudos y comentarios ayudan a seguir adelante con las cosas(;  
> Gracias por leer.

 

Había algo más que calma aquella noche, era algo tan pesado que nadie sabía bien como detectarlo. Las mujeres de aquella taberna servían los tragos a todos los viajeros que se habían detenido en el pueblo solo porque el tiempo era malo, y los caballos tenían necesidades al igual que ellos.

Dos hombres de cabellos oscuros y ojos de igual color estaban sentados en una mesilla en la esquina, observando como los otros hombres manoseaban y besaban a las mujeres. También se dieron cuenta en lo peculiar que era la taberna, era distinta, fuera de la típica taberna de pueblo rural. Había algo más… elegante.

Todos ahí creían que cuando algo no compaginaba con el pueblo, era porque algo andaba mal y, esos dos caballeros lo sabían bien. De pronto, uno de ellos se fijó en como una de las mujeres – más alta y delgada, con ojos de un color ámbar encantador y los labios rojos por naturaleza—los miraba desde la barra mientras servía el aguamiel de alguien más.

-¿Por qué parece que son los únicos sin disfrutar del mal tiempo?- la mujer se había movido tan rápido que no había duda de que algo andaba mal. Ella sintió como los corazones de esos dos hombres se aselaron por el miedo a lo desconocido.

-Largo de aquí- logró decir uno de los dos antes de sentir un dolor horrible en su cabeza y quedar sin aliento, cayendo lentamente sobre el piso de madera del lugar. El otro simplemente miró con temor y sorpresa a la mujer, quien reía sínicamente al verlo.

-Parece que alguien acaba de partir- había algo seductor y malvado en la voz de la mujer, tanto que el hombre vivo solo la miraba, consciente de que pronto sería muerto como su amigo. La mujer se volvió un momento para ver a dos hombres pálidos entrar por la puerta de la cocina y dirigirse hacia ella para poder retirar el cuerpo.

-Eres…- el hombre tragó fuertemente, sintiendo como toda su garganta estaba seca- eres un maldito demo…-

-Demonio- susurró la mujer en su oído, dejando un rastro de saliva después de lamer lascivamente el espació. -¿eso crees, Adam?- rió sarcásticamente y antes de que pudiera darle el beso de muerte, una mano más fuerte tomó la de ella.

-Elizabeth, querida mía, creo que este noble hombre necesita ser tratado con cautela- un hombre bastante alto, de complexión delgada y pómulos que podían cortar su carne, habló tranquilamente.- ¿Podrías ayudar a Caroline con las bebidas, querida mía?- la mujer no hizo nada más que bufar molesta y un poco frustrada por la interrupción de aquel hombre, antes de comenzar a caminar. El otro solo trataba de respirar calmadamente y ordenar las cosas, pero sin saber que pronto estaría igual que su amigo. Muerto y enterrado.

-Gracias.- miró directo a los ojos de aquel hombre y se sorprendió al notar los ojos de este. Azules, no, verdes. Talvés grises, pero hermoso de hecho. El hombre sonrió al sentir como el pulso de la víctima se aceleraba por distintas razones a las del miedo.

-Oh, no hay problema- se sentó en la silla frente a él -¿Cómo te llamas?- cruzó una pierna y sí se dio cuenta de lo largas que eran.

-Adam, señor- carraspeó un poco- ¿Usted?-

-Eso no importa, Adam, eso no es lo que importa aquí- el hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Adam tranquilamente, invitándolo a acercarse también –Ahora dime, ¿qué hace un cazador en lugares tan poco productivos como este?- Adam solo tragó grueso, era imposible que este hombre supiera de su profesión, no era posible.

-Pues- un pausa que pareció eterna ante Adam- pues íbamos de paso- sí, claro que iban de paso, pensó el hombre más alto y miró directo a los ojos de Adam. Negros como los de los demonios de los Paramos del Este.

-Recuerda Adam, las cosas que te enseñaron de joven no te servirán aquí, nunca sirven de todas formas- sonrió el hombre y de la nada, Adam sintió como su corazón paso de la calma hacía el dolor, como su cuerpo poco a poco se drenaba de vida y así cayó al suelo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que dos hombres acababan de ser “asesinados” en una esquina de la taberna, nadie se iba a dar cuenta, porque todo había ocurrido en unos minutos, mientras todos estaban borrachos y alegres debido a todo lo que había ahí.

Elizabeth seguía sirviendo tragos cuando el hombre alto y elegante apareció detrás de ella, casi causándole un susto. El sonrió antes eso.

-Debo admitir- sonrió ella aun sirviendo tragos y sin ver al hombre- que eso ha sido bastante rápido- el hombre se remangó las mangas blancas de la camiseta hasta los codos antes de comenzar a servir igual que ella.

-Por el amor de, yo debo decir que estoy sorprendido- dio un sorbo a una botella antes de dejarla vacía- saber quiénes eran con solo mirarlos y ¡antes que yo!- la mujer de ojos ámbar se sintió contenta ante el comentario.

-No sé, creo que ya he aprendido bastante- se apoyó sobre la barra, dándole la espalda a los comensales- ¿no crees que ya es tiempo?- El hombre arqueó una ceja, sabiendo de lo que Elizabeth hablaba.

-Querida mía, hemos hablado de esto antes- la mujer bufó ante el comentario.

-Ya lo sé, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo y…-

-Y sabes que no estás preparada, lo piensas seguido, Elizabeth- la mujer rió ante esto. No era mentira, y sabía muy bien que tenía que controlar sus pensamientos cuando estaba alrededor del hombre ese, pero ¿qué más podía hacerse? Ya habían pasado años desde que había sido aceptada como su aprendiz, y él no  quería dejarla ir.

-¿Aprenderé algo nuevo esta vez?- el hombre sonrió abiertamente y sirvió tres copas más.

-Claro que sí, pero te pediré que seas más paciente y que sepas concentrarte- se limpió las manos.- Buscaré a un nuevo aprendiz, por cierto- esas palabras le cayeron como rocas en el estomago. No era posible, no en esos momentos.

-¿Pero…?- el color ámbar se encendió con algo que no era felicidad.

-No, no lo hagas ahora- ni siquiera la miró, sabía lo que se venía y por un momento, la habitación quedo en silencio, sin movimientos y sin alientos- Es tu última tarea, antes de que te vayas del todo, tienes que encontrar un aprendiz para que yo siga con mis promesas, solo así te podrás ir- los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de ira y de sorpresa, era algo que no entendía bien.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- el hombre sonrío y levantó la mano con elegancia antes de hacer un pequeño movimiento con los dedos.

-Porque solo así sabrás cuando estarás lista- el sonido llenó la habitación de nuevo y el hombre había desaparecido, dejando a una mujer muy pensativa y puesta en marcha.

 

 

-¿Puedo saber porque tengo que ser yo?- un señor estaba sentado en una butaca de respaldo fino mientras leía algo, con un puro en la boca y un joven algo molesto que se paseaba por la habitación, frustrado.

-Porque eres mi hijo mayor- el hombre recibió una miraba asesina de parte de su hijo y ahí comprendió- Y no, Balder no es capaz de esto, sabes bien porqué, Hijo mío.-

Eran una bonita familia noble, vivían en una mansión en los Páramos del Oeste y tenían un linaje bastante complicado, desde cazadores de bestias mitológicas, hasta la prostituta más barata, pero eran nobles y eso bastaba. Luca era el mayor de los dos, pero debido a una especie de maldición que le habían lanzado de pequeño, así que no podía hacer muchas cosas solo.

-Padre, por favor- los ojos azules del chico suplicaban a su padre, pero solo recibieron molestia y enojo.

-Thor, he dicho un sinfín de veces que no, es tu deber y obligación hacer esto- Thor se tiró en un sofá muy molesto y miró a su padre, quien seguía igual de pasivo que siempre.

-No es justo, viajar hasta los Páramos del Este, dejar mis comodidades-

-Sacrificios Thor, todo esto se basa en sacrificios te guste o no- el señor dejó  leer el libro y miró a su hijo – te tienes que ir acostumbrando, aunque sé que tu madre me obligará a preparar la casa que tenemos allá solo para ti- era cierto, la señora de la casa amaba demasiado a su hijo como para obligarlo a dejar sus comodidades solo por el capricho de su padre.

-Pero son los Páramos del Este- era increíble que le estuvieran haciendo esto.

-Sí, Thor, irás allá porque tienes una misión- el señor cerró el libro y lo puso en la mesilla redonda a su lado- Pediré que el Padre Londer te entrene bien, es el mejor y te conoce de siempre- Thor bufó molestó y antes de poder decir algo su padre lo interrumpió – No, lo siento tanto Thor, pero es nuestra obligación, lo sabes muy bien-

Cierto, debido a esa maldita lista, su familia tenía la obligación de presentar a todos los hombre para el servicio de la Corte, y todos tenían la obligación de salir de su hogar a los dieciocho para comenzar sus entrenos físicos y continuar con los intelectuales. Thor iba a cumplir dieciocho el día siguiente y tenía que partir al inicio de la siguiente semana.

-¡Maldita Corte!- los ojos de su padre se abrieron bastante ante el comentario.

-Jovencito, cuida…-

-Ah, aun recuerdo cuando tu dijiste lo mismo de la Corte, Amor- la señora de la casa entró en la habitación, con un hermoso sombrero rojo sangre y un perfecto vestido del mismo color.- Ahora, queridos míos, se nos hace tarde para la cena- el padre revisó su reloj y Thor se puso de pie, besó la mejilla de su madre y salió de la habitación.

-Deja que se exprese, a ti nadie te dijo nada- era cierto, cuando lo habían mandado fuera de los cuatro páramos, el había hecho y deshecho en su casa, habían maldecido y lanzado palabras de muerte en contra de la Corte, pero sabía que su hijo no era así, se le pasaría después un rato.

 

 

La cena era una de las tantas mansiones que rodeaban la plaza central del pueblo noble, era una de las más grandes y esta vez, daban una cena en honor al nuevo miembro de la Corte, el Joven Thor O.

Todos los nobles de la ese Páramo habían llegado, los más importantes de los otros cuatro y los de la capital. La mansión estaba repleta, tanto que el pobre Thor perdió de vista a sus padres un segundo después de entrar. Había estado allí las suficientes veces como para no perderse, pero cuando estaba repleta todo cambiaba. Los muebles eran movidos y dispuesto de distintas maneras, algunas habitaciones quedaban vacios solo para ser salones de bailes y los jardines escondían a múltiples parejas en diferentes estados de “amor”.

Thor decidió caminar un momento, saludando a personas que no conocía  y a otras que no era necesario saludar debido a la familiaridad. Subió las escaleras y se adentró en los pasillos vacios del segundo piso de la casa, simplemente iluminados por la luz de la luna que atravesaba los grandes ventanales franceses.

Sentado en una butaca larga, un hombre miraba por el ventanal; tenía una copa con vino tinto en una mano y un puro sin encender en la otra, simplemente observando a los demás en los jardines.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me miras de ese modo?- la voz suave de aquel hombre tomó por sorpresa a Thor, quien saltó un poco.

-Yo…- tenía la garganta seca, no sabía qué hacer y el hombre ni se había movido.

-Tranquilo- el hombre se puso de pie y miró a Thor directo a los ojos – Me imagino, que usted es el nuevo joven miembro de la Corte- nunca en su vida había visto ojos tan extraños, menos un hombre tan elegante como este. No sabía quién era este hombre y como se había dado cuenta de quién era él.

-Yo…- titubeó un momento- Mi nombre es Thor, ¿puedo saber su nombre?- el hombre frente a él ladeo la cabeza contento y sonrió amenamente, mirando aun los ojos azules de Thomas.

-Soy Lok, es un placer y honor- hizo una reverencia tan natural

-¡Lok!- la voz de una chica lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento, pero mi pareja me espera- sonrió e hizo una reverencia de nuevo- espero verlo pronto Joven Thor, oh y- se acercó a él, lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído – Será un placer tenerlo en los Páramos del Este- Thor quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, sin aliento y con la cálida sensación del aliento de Lok en su oído, en su cuello. Cuando volvió a ver, aquel hombre había desaparecido.

-Thor, querido mío, tanto tiempo sin verte- una señora de maejillas rosas y cabello rojizo lo saludo después de salir de una de las habitaciones de aquel pasillo.

-Tía Eden, tanto tiempo de hecho- sonrió y la besó tranquilamente en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces tú solo aquí arriba?- ella sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para comenzar a caminar a su lado hasta llegar la planta baja de la casa.

-Pues aquí abajo está muy concurrido, Tía Eden, me sofoqué un momento y necesitaba espacio- la señora sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo.

-Oh, Thor, ya estas hecho todo un hombre- no era cierto, pero ahora que cumpliría dieciocho se tenía que acostumbrar a oír ese comentario aunque sabía que era mentira.

-Tía Eden, ¿bailarías conmigo?- la mujer le dio otro apretón y sonrió, así que Thor tomó eso como un sí y caminaron hasta el salón de bailes más cercano.

El baile fue largo y ameno, justo lo que Thor necesitaba para animarse. Siempre le había gustado como su Tía Eden lo trataba, siempre alegre, contenta y llena de cosas interesantes, era una de esas mujeres que viajaban mucho y tenía muchas aventuras, que Thor no se cansaba de oír.

 

-A salud del Joven Thor Odinson- todos los invitados levantaron una copa al aire y brindaron justo a las doce, justo en el momento en que Thor cumplía los dieciocho años y era obligado a irse de su hogar.

Thor recibió mucho regalos esa noche, dinero y libros, algunas prendas, dos relojes y seis pares de zapatos, otros le dijeron que le mandarían los regalos hasta su nueva residencia, en los Páramos del Este y no dijo nada antes esto, consciente de lo muy bien informados que estaban todos.

-Thor- la voz de una jovencita lo hizo sonreír y al darse la vuelta la tomó de la cintura y la elevó en un abrazo muy cariñoso.

-Oh, Jane, parece una eternidad la que ha pasado- la chica rió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de ser puesta en el piso de nuevo.

-No digas eso, sabes bien que solo me fui por dos meses- él le besó la mano con sumo cuidado, como se hace con los seres amados.

-Jane, no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta- ella volvió a sonreír y lo tomó del brazo contenta, llena de cariño y familiaridad. Thor enterró su nariz en el cabello castaño de la chica, oliendo la esencia a lavanda que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Lo sé, porque tú también me has hecho mucha falta, Thor- ambos comenzaron a caminar para poder salir al jardín, pero la madre del chico los detuvo.

-¡Jane!- la chica sonrió al ver la emoción de la mujer - ¿Cómo has estado, querida?- la chica la besó en la mejilla y después le dio un leve abrazo.

-Bien, extrañando los Páramos del oeste, Señora, el norte es demasiado frio y el sur igual, la capital es bastante templada sin embargo y los alrededores son bastante calientes- la chica sonrío, Thor sabía que la había perdido.

-¿Fuiste al Este?- la chica tomó del brazo a la señora y comenzaron a caminar, perdiéndose entre la multitud, dejando solo al pobre Thor.

Jane era su prometida, se habían criado juntos y se conocían muy bien, y era obvio que su matrimonio sería la perfección, pero todavía no era legal, simplemente les gustaba decir que estaban comprometidos, aunque no todavía y él sabía que faltaba mucho para eso, más ahora que tendría que irse al Este… el Este.

Todos decían que en el Este se encerraban los secretos más oscuros de los Páramos, que todo se volvía peligrosos una vez entraba en el Este, pero también era bien conocido de lo perfecto que era para los ricos, de lo mucho que los jóvenes nobles disfrutaban de vivir allí, porque no eran perturbados y podían hacer lo que querían. Era la combinación de lo oscuro y lo brillante.

Como detestaba ser parte de la Corte, pero no tenía de otra, como había dicho su padre, era su deber y su obligación, algo con lo que no se juega y algo que se tiene que seguir por juramentos de Sangre.

-¿En qué piensas tanto, Thor?- la misma voz suave lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había andado caminando por los jardines sin darse cuenta.

-Yo…-

-Creo que se nos está volviendo costumbre esto- el hombre estaba sentado en una banca de piedra, acompañado de una mujer de extrema belleza. Ella rió.

-Sí…- carraspeó inquieto- creo que si.- la mujer se inclinó para decirle algo al hombre en secreto, y este sonrió ante lo dicho.

-Thor, ella es Elizabeth, mi aprendiz y mejor amiga- ella sonrió e hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Un placer, joven Odinson- el sonrió e hizo una reverencia.-Lok, tengo sed, iré por algo, y luego nos vamos, ¿te espero en el carruaje?- el hombre asintió ante eso y la mujer se puso de pie. Otra reverencia por parte de ella y otra por parte de Thor antes de que ella desapareciera.

-Es una excelente aprendiz- sonrió y se puso de pie. Thor se dio cuenta de que eran casi de la misma estatura.

-¿Aprendiz?-

-Sí, aprendiz, Thor- se sentía tan bien como su primer nombre salía de la boca de ese hombre.

-Lok, tu…-

-Oh no, dime Loki- sonrió- es mi primer nombre- Chris asintió ante eso y se sorprendió al saber que era un nombre igual de extraño que el suyo, aunque no entendía por qué.

-Loki, ¿vives en los Páramos del Este?-Loki lo miró tranquilamente mientras asentía.-y ¿qué haces allá?-

-Pues, soy noble y me quedé ahí, simplemente me gusta mucho el Este, es fresco y limpio, tranquilo- sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a Thor, justo para que este sintiera su aliento contra su piel de nuevo –Te enteraras de todo allá y será un placer invitarte a cenar- el calor del aliento de Loki era fuerte, tanto que cuando este se fue aun sentía como sus labios dejaban escapar las palabras, invitando. Thor se sentía mareado y lo último que vio, fue la mano de Loki sobre la suya.


End file.
